


They were made for each other

by Jace_Dean



Series: Found Families and Magical Adventures [1]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, i wrote gay fanfic for a school assignment, im not ashamed, pynch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:20:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26653552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jace_Dean/pseuds/Jace_Dean
Summary: Some people may not understand the relationship between Ronan Lynch and Adam Parrish.All you have to do is pay attention and you'll see, they were made for each other.
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Series: Found Families and Magical Adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939294
Kudos: 38





	They were made for each other

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I wrote this for my creative writing class just because I could and it's really short but I wanted to share anyway.  
> I hope you enjoy :)

At first, one might not understand the relationship between the two. Might think there is some sort of venom behind the snarky remarks and glares they traded daily. How could the Harvard honor student and the aggressive, punk, street racer get along, much less be in a committed relationship? But as time goes on, you will begin to pick up on the little things. How Adam will try to hide a laugh when Ronan makes some out-of-turn comment. How you can see some of the ever-present tension leave Ronan’s shoulders when Adam touches his arm. How those dark circles under Adam’s eyes become less prominent when he stays at the barns during his school breaks. 

It is most prominent behind closed doors though. Where they waltz in the kitchen together. Where Adam lets his Henrietta accent show. Where Ronan softens when Opal runs to hug Adam. Where Ronan smiles fondly at Adam’s sleeping figure when he falls asleep during movies. Where hands are interlocked perfectly. Where the laughs are loud and proud.

You can see it when things begin to go sour. When one has another nightmare and they go for a late-night drive, windows down and music blaring, ignoring the speed limits. When they fight and still find themselves going to the other for comfort.

It’s not perfect. It’s not always happy, but it’s family. It’s home.

**Author's Note:**

> You can send me raven cycle requests over on my tumblr https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fishy-lava or we could just talk about the gangsey if you so desire. I'm willing to do pynch, czeng, bluesey, and just general gangsey things. I can't promise quality content or consistent content but I would like to try. I'm not really comfortable with writing smut but fluff and angst are very much welcome :)


End file.
